The Future
by Kazuya Shibuya
Summary: GENRE: Romance,Adventure,Fantasy,Family,Friendship,Genera l,Mystery RATED: T LANGUAGE: Bahasa Indonesia CREATED BY: Kazuya Shibuya
1. PENGENALAN TOKOH

**WELCOME TO MY FICTION**

**╠NOTIF╣**

**Maaf, jika FF saya kurang menarik,jelek,typo(s),ngak nyambung,dan sebagainya.**

**Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya saya membuat FF disini.**

* * *

**╠PENGENALAN TOKOH╣**

**1. Riou Genkaku: Seorang anak muda yang berumur 14tahun, dia adalah anak angkat dari Genkaku. Seorang leader muda Dunan Army yang memimpin sebuah pasukan yang besar melawan para Higlander yang dipimpin oleh Luca Blight. Riou berasal dari desa Kyaro, dimana desa itu adalah wilayah Higland. Riou sempat bergabung dengan Highland, dipasukan Youth Brigade Unicorn bersama temannya Jowy Atreides. Dia menjadi leader Dunan Army saat Rikuo memohon kepadanya untuk menemui Troy. **

**2. Nanami Genkaku: Seorang wanita yang cantik berumur 17tahun, dia adalah kakak dari Riou dan anak angkat dari Genkaku. Dia juga teman dari Jowy. Nanami selalu menjaga adiknya yaitu Riou, dimanapun, kapanpun, dan hampir setiap hari Nanami dan Riou selalu bersama.**

**3. Jowy Atreides: Lelaki yang tampan juga kuat ini adalah teman dari Riou dan Nanami, mereka saling kenal saat masih kecil. Jowy berumur 14tahun, sebaya dengan Riou. Mereka berdua Riou dan Jowy adalah Sahabat. Kemanapun mereka selalu pergi bersama-sama sehingga Nanami tidak dapat bermain dengan adiknya Riou.**

**4. Vans: Lelaki tua, berpenampilan seperti Warrior dengan kedua pedang dipungungnya itu, dia pemilik Rune True Wind. dia ingin membalas dendam kematian Teman lamanya kepada Luca. Vans tinggal di pegunungan tidak jauh dari desa Kyaro. Vans berumur 33tahun, walaupun umurnya sudah 33tahun, tapi wajahnya masih muda seperti berumur bertemu dengan Riou,Nanami,dan Jowy saat mereka menuju Kota Muse. Vans memiliki salah satu pedang legendaris.**

**5. Luca Blight: Lelaki muda berumur 19tahun. Sifatnya yang sombong,licik, itu membuat semua orang takut dan tidak berani melawannya. Ambisinya untuk menguasai Dunia terlalu kuat, sehingga dia membunuh Ayahnya sendiri yang menghalanginya untuk menguasai dunia dan mengambil tahta kerajaan.**

**6. Troy: Seorang lelaki tampan, pengawal Riou saat dia menjadi Leader. Pria ini berusia 20 tahun berpenampilan seperti Buttler tapi otaknya sangat genius untuk mengatur strategi dan dia dapat menghabiskan 300.000 pasukan hanya dengan 30.000 pasukan saja. Dia dijuluki "THE GENIUS MAN"**

**7. Xiahou Ba: Lelaki muda berumur 16 tahun yang berasal dari China ini menjadi jendral terkuat Riou saat menjadi Leader. Xiahou Ba adalah jendral muda yang terkuat sehingga membuat para jendral-jendral perang lainnya terkesan dan terkagum-kagum saat Xiahou Ba menghabisi 4.000 pasukan sekaligus dengan pedang besarnya dan beratnya tak terhitung. Sayang dia menghilang saat perang antara Highland dan Dunan.**

**8. Lucy: Wanita muda yang cantik berumur 18 tahun yang jatuh cinta kepada Xiahou Ba. Lucy adalah seorang anak yang tidak mempunyai Ayah dan Ibu, dia tinggal dihutan tidak jauh dari desa Kyaro dan dia bertemu dengan Nanami, lalu Nanami membawanya kerumah dan mengenalkannya kepada Riou dan Jowy. Lucy adalah seseorang yang dapat menggunakan Back Gate Rune.**

**9. Hisoka: Lelaki yang berumur 27 tahun berpenampilan seperti seorang pesulap dan seperti badut ini adalah seorang Genius selain Troy. Ahli strategi Highland, namun dia akhirnya mengkhianati Highland karena dia tau bahwa Luca telah membunuh Ayahnya. Hisoka hanya loyal terhadap Ayahnya Luca, Namun setelah tau bahwa Ayahnya Luca mati. Hisoka meminta 100.000 pasukan Highland dengan alasan untuk menyerbu dan menyerang Dunan Army, Luca percaya namun pada akhirnya Hisoka dan 100.000 pasukan Highland itupun bergabung dengan Dunan Army dan Luca marah lalu mengadakan Night Raid.**

**10. Murasame: Ninja yang berumur 19 tahun membantu Riou mengintai Highland dan membuat sebuah perangkap untuk melawan para Highland, dia berasa dari desa Rokaku. Sebuah desa yg tenang berada di pertengahan Hutan namun susah ditemukan. Murasame juga menemukan Xiahou Ba yang hilang setelah perang besar antara Highland dan Dunan.**

**11. Rikuo Kuro: Jendral perang terkuat Riou setelah Xiahou Ba menghilang, Riou mengenal Rikuo saat Riou sedang dihadang oleh penjahat. Kebetulan Riou tidak ditemani Jowy dan Nanami, hampir saja Riou mati oleh para penjahat itu jika Rikuo tidak membantunya. Rikuo adalah orang yang memohon kepada Riou untuk menemui Troy dan merekrutnya lalu membantu Riou membentuk sebuah Castle. Rikuo adalah orang pertama yang memberikan nama Dunan sebagai nama Castle lalu Riou memberikan nama pasukannya Dunan juga. Rikuo berumur 23 tahun.**

**12. Freyjadour: Anak dari Kerajaan Sol Falena, dia berhasil melarikan diri dari Castlenya, karena Castlenya diserang oleh Pasukan Godlown dan beberapa Pengkhianat. Melarikan diri dari Sol Falena lalu pergi ke Dunan untuk meminta bantuan agar merebut kembali Castlenya, namun Troy tidak setuju karena belum saatnya. Dan akhirnya Freyjadour bersabar dan bersabar, lalu pada akhirnya mereka menyerang Kerajaan Sol Falena. Freyjadour berumur 14 tahun, sebaya dengan Riou.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**WELCOME TO MY FICTION**

**╠NOTIF╣**

**Maaf, jika FF saya kurang menarik,jelek,typo(s),ngak nyambung,dan sebagainya.**

**Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya saya membuat FF disini.**

**GENRE: Adventure,Family,Fantasy,Friendship,General,Myster y,Romance**

**RATED: T**

**LANGUAGE: Bahasa Indonesia**

**DISCLAIMER: KONAMI**

* * *

**-THE BEGINNING-**

**(OST: Suikoden II - Opening, bayangkan saja sebagai latar musiknya saat penjelasan xD)**

**Highland, L'Renouile. Sebuah kerajaan yang damai,dan tentram. Raja yang baik, Jendral dan Pasukannya yang kuat dan membuat sebuah Aliansi kepada City of Jowston. Awal Perang dimulai lagi karena Raja Highland dan Raja City State of Jowston berkelahi. Dan mereka masing-masing membuat keputusan untuk berduel, antara Jendral Han (Highland) dan Jendral Genkaku (City State Of Jowston) lalu terjadilah duel diantara mereka, karena keputusan antara Raja Highland dan Raja City State of Jowston. Han sudah mengangkat pedangnya namun dia tidak berani maju, sedangkan Genkaku terdiam dan belum mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya. Raja dari City State of Jowston terus menyoraki Genkaku agar mau melawan dan mengeluarkan pedangnya. Namun Genkaku menolak dan akhirnya Han menyerang Genkaku lalu Genkaku kalah. Hal ini terjadi karena Highland meminta kepada City State of Jowston agar wilayah desa Kyaro menjadi milik Highland. Namun Raja City of Jowston menolak dan akhirnya mereka berdebat lalu membuat keputusan untuk berduel. Jika Highland menang, maka Highland akan mendapatkan Wilayah tersebut, tapi jika Highland kalah maka Wilayah itu tetap milik City State of Jowston. Setelah Duel selesai, Jendral Genkaku diusir dari City State of Jowston dan diangap sebagai Pengkhianat karena tidak mau bertarung melawan Han.**

**30 tahun kemudian. Selalu terjadi perang antara Highland dan City State of Jowston, Highland selalu menang dan membuat City State of Jowston terpojok dan putus asa. Genkaku yang sudah tua, dia hidup di desa Kyaro dan mengadopsi 2 anak. yang satu anak laki-laki dan yang satunya anak perempuan. Anak laki-laki itu bernama Riou Genkaku, sifatnya yang baik,suka menolong,tidak sombong,dan jiwa sebagai leader itu membuat banyak anak-anak desa itu iri kepadanya kecuali temannya Jowy. Yang anak perempuan itu bernama Nanami Genkaku, sifatnya yang ceroboh,cerewet,dan suka jahil. Tapi Nanami adalah seorang yang suka menolong, jika Riou dan Jowy di-bully anak-anak di desa Kyaro maka Nanami akan mengejar anak-anak yang memukuli Riou dan Jowy hingga babak belur. Nanami juga kuat dan dia mempunyai Ilmu bela diri karate. **

**10 tahun kemudian. Saat Riou,Nanami,dan Jowy sudah remaja. Genkaku ayah angkat mereka meninggal dunia, karena faktor usia yang tua. Riou sangat sedih, begitu juga dengan Nanami dan Jowy. Setiap pagi Riou selalu mengunjungi kuburan Ayahnya itu dibelakang rumah mereka. Dan Riou berdoa dan terus berdoa. 'Ayah, apa aku harus mengikuti Youth Unicorn Brigade' pikir Riou. Tak lama, datanglah Jowy untuk menemui Riou dan mereka bercerita tentang perekrutan anggota Youth Unicorn Brigade dan mereka langsung ke lapangan yang ada di desa Kyaro.**

**7 Minggu kemudian, setelah mereka mengikuti latihan untuk perekrutan Youth Brigade Unicorn akhirnya mereka diterima dan dijadikan kapten oleh Komandan mereka, Rowd. Tidak lama setelah itu Youth Brigade Unicorn akan pergi mengintai di Gunung tak jauh dari desa Kyaro, Nanami sangat khawatir dan berharap agar Riou dan Jowy selamat. dan dari situlah mulai ceritanya.**

-Malam hari di Saint Mountain-

"Riou? apakah kau ada didalam?" terdengar suara dari luar tenda.

"Ya! masuklah!" jawab Riou sambil menyisir rambutnya

"Riou, apa kau mau berkeliling sebentar atau langsung istirahat?" tanya Jowy, orang tampan di desa Kyaro.

"Ahh ternyata kau Jowy, hmmm... Sebaiknya kita berkeliling sebentar." kata Riou sambil mencari Tonfanya

"Hei hei, kau tak perlu Tonfa."

"Bagaimana jika ada Musuh dari City State of Jowston yang akan menyerang tiba-tiba?"

"Tenang saja... tapi setelah ku pikir-pikir lebih baik kau bawa saja."

"Nahh ini dia! akhirnya ketemu juga.." Riou mengambil Tonfanya yang ada dibawah kolong tempat tidur

"Ayo.." Jowy keluar dari tenda

Jowy dan Riou keluar dari tenda bersama dan mereka memasuki tenda komandan Rowd.

"Koman...dan..." Jowy masuk ke tenda komandan Rowd dan mereka tidak melihat Komandan Rowd ada disana.

"Hmmm, sebaiknya kita ambil kesempatan ini Jowy, ayo!" Riou menarik tangan Jowy dan berlari ke arah Hutan.

Mereka berdua berjalan santai saat sudah sedikit jauh dari perkemahan, mereka bercerita ditengah jalan menuju Hutan.

"Riou? memangnya kenapa kita harus ke Hutan?" tanya Jowy dengan heran.

"Aku suka Hutan..." kata Riou sambil tersenyum ke Jowy.

"Ehh? umm... baiklah.."

Mereka berjalan santai sambil bercerita-cerita dan tertawa bersama. Sebelum mereka sampai di Hutan. Mereka melihat seorang prajurit sedang mengintai dan Riou melihat prajurit itu lalu prajurit itu lari terbirit-birit dan Riou mengejarnya masuk kedalam hutan.

"Riou!" teriak Jowy tiba-tiba sambil berlari dibelakang Riou mencoba menahannya.

"Matilah kau pengintai!" Riou mengambil tonfanya dan terus mengejar pengintai itu.

"Riou!" Jowy berlari sangat cepat dan menarik tangan Riou sehingga Riou tertarik dan terjatuh.

"Dasar Bodoh! kau akan mati!" Bentak Jowy ke Riou.

"Ta...ta...tapi dia itukan harus dibunuh!" kata Riou

"Hei! kau mau mati yah?! sebaiknya kita kembali ke perkemahan!"

"Tapi kaki kanan ku terkilir karena kau tarik.." Riou memegang kaki kanannya.

"Tenang saja! Ada aku!" Jowy mengendong Riou dan berlari menuju perkemahan.

Setelah Jowy membawa Riou pergi, terlihat seseorang dari atas pohon sedang melihat mereka. Orang itu adalah Strategis dari Highland dan dia Loyal terhadap Ayahnya Luca Blight.

Orang itu bernama Hisoka

"Lancarkan serangan setelah asap hitam itu menghilang." kata Hisoka kepada prajuritnya

"Baik Tuan!" jawab prajurit dengan tegas.

-Perkemahan-

Jowy membawa masuk Riou ketenda dan melihat kaki kanannya yang terkilir.

"Riou? kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Jowy dengan khawatir

"yahh, aku baik-baik saja. Aku telah menipu mu!" ejek Riou sambil tertawa

"dasar.. ayo kita tidur." Jowy melompat ke kasurnya dan menarik selimut

"Yaa... aku harap kita besok pulang." Riou menarik selimutnya.

'Krikkk...krikkk...' terdengar suara Jangkrik dan lampu semua Tenda telah mati dan semua prajurit Youth Brigade Unicorn telah tidur.

'Hoiii! Bakar tendanya!' terdengar suara orang teriak-teriak dari luar. suara itu sangat berisik dan ada beberapa prajurit Youth Brigade Unicorn mati dibunuh orang-orang diluar itu.

'THE NIGHT RAID!' seorang prajurit Youth Brigade Unicorn teriak dari tenda kami dan membangunkan semua orang yang tidur ditenda kami.

Kami pun terbangun dan bersiap-siap. Jowy terlihat panik.

"RIOU! RIOU! BANGUN!" teriak Jowy dengan panik.

"RIOU! ini adalah NIGHT RAID! BANGUN!" Jowy teriak-teriak panik dan akhirnya Riou pun bangun

"Uhkk.. uhmm.. Jowy ini masih malam.." kata Riou sambi ngucek-ngucek matanya

"Riou! Jowy!" terdengar suara seseorang dari luar dan masuk kedalam.

"Komandan Rowd! apa yang terjadi!" tanya Jowy sedikit panik

"Kalian berdua! cepatlah bersiap-siap! Riou! bangun! aku tak mau kalian berdua mati! pergilah duluan ke Hutan! pimpin pasukan dan tunggu aku dijembatan!" kata Komanda Rowd dengan Tegas. lalu Riou dan Jowy bersiap-siap mengambil peralatan mereka tempur mereka dan pergi berlari ke arah hutan dan mengikuti para prajurit Youth Brigade Unicorn dari belakang.

"Riou!" Jowy memangil Riou dan menarik tangannya.

"Ada apa? tidak ada waktu! ayo lari!" Kata Riou dengan wajah sedikit takut.

"Tunggu dulu. Percuma saja kita lari ke Hutan, karena kau bilang kau melihat mereka dari Hutan itu."

"Haa? kau benar... sebaiknya kita kembali ke perkemahan dan mencari komandan Rowd!"

Riou dan Jowy berlari kembali ke perkemahan tanpa berhenti dan mereka tiba di perkemahan lalu melihat Komandan Rowd sedang berbicara dengan seorang Pria dengan baju zirah warna emas dan pedang yang dilumuri darah.

"Hohohoho! hahaha!" orang ini tertawa seperti setan dan membuat komandan Rowd sedikit takut.

"M-maaf tuan Luca Blight! apakah saya diterima?" tanya Komandan Rowd ke Luca. orang yang tertawa seperti setan itu adalah Luca Blight.

"Hihihi! haha! berani sekali kau mengkhianati Youth Brigade Unicorn untuk bergabung dengan Highland."

"M..mmm... Aku akan setia terhadap anda tuan Luca!"

"Hmmm... Apakah aku bisa mempercayaimu 100%?"

"Tentu saja tuan!" jawab Rowd dengan tegas dan berkeringat.

"Baiklah, kau akan kuberikan Posisi Kapten."

Riou dan Jowy bersembunyi dan tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Riou! aku tak bisa membiarkan ini!" Jowy sedikit emosi dan mengengam erat tongkatnya.

"Sabar lah! kita atur dahulu rencana untuk melawan mereka berdua!" jawab Riou dengan wajah serius.

"hei nak.. sedang apa kalian.." seseorang berada dibelakang mereka.

'Ke..kenapa dia ada dibelakang?' pikir Riou

-To Be Continued-


	3. Chapter 2: Mercenary Fortress

**WELCOME TO MY FICTION**

**╠NOTIF╣**

**Maaf, jika FF saya kurang menarik,jelek,typo(s),ngak nyambung,dan sebagainya.**

**Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya saya membuat FF disini.**

**GENRE: Adventure,Family,Fantasy,Friendship,General,Myster y,Romance**

**RATED: T**

**LANGUAGE: Bahasa Indonesia**

**DISCLAIMER: KONAMI**

* * *

Chapter Sebelumnya: Youth Brigade Unicorn sedang diserang oleh pasukan yang tak dikenal, Jowy dan Riou diperintahkan oleh Rowd untuk lari ke Hutan. Namun mereka malah kembali ke Perkemahan dan mereka melihat bahwa ada Luca Blight dan Rowd telah mengkhianati Youth Brigade Unicorn. Disaat mereka melihat itu, ada seseorang yang berada dibelakang mereka. Orang itu bernama Hisoka. Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Simak aja dibawah yah minna~ xD

* * *

**-CAMP-**

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya seseorang dari belakang Riou dan Jowy.

"Riou... sepertinya kita ketahuan.." kata jowy dengan nada pelan ke Riou, lalu mereka berdua menoleh ke arah orang itu.

"Kalian, anak muda.. Kenapa tidak lari?" kata orang ini.

"Maaf tuan. Kami tak bisa meninggalkan kapten kami." kata Riou

"Benar tuan. Dan kami akan melawan orang itu." kata Jowy dengan sedikit tegas sambil menunjuk Luca Blight.

"Hmm.. bolehkah aku memperkenalkan diriku dulu?" tanya orang ini kepada Jowy dan Riou.

"Tentu saja tuan." Jowy dan Riou menjawab serentak.

"Kalian bisa memangil ku Hisoka. aku adalah Strategis Highland, dan aku juga benci melihat anak itu." Kata Hisoka dengan nada lembut kepada Riou dan Jowy sambil melihat Luca Blight.

Setelah mereka berbincang-bincang dan mengenalkan diri, akhirnya Hisoka memiliki suatu Rencana. Sehingga Riou dan Jowy setuju. Lalu Hisoka memoborgol Riou dan Jowy dan membawa mereka ke hadapan Luca Blight...

Tak lama, tibalah mereka didepan Luca Blight.

"Ohohoho! Hahaha! Siapa mereka Hisoka?" Luca Blight tertawa nista seperti setan dan menatap tajam Riou dan Jowy.

Hisoka tak menjawab Luca, begitu juga dengan Jowy dan Riou. Mereka tidak bisa menjawab. Malah Jowy ketakutan seperti mau dibunuh. Tapi Riou tetap menatap tajam Luca. Dan dia tidak berkeringat dingin seperti Jowy.

"Ohh, kau bocah! kenapa kau menatap ku begitu?! Mau mati yah?! Hahaha hohoho!" kata Luca dengan nada yang keras.

"Aku ingin membunuh-mu!" Riou melepas borgol itu dan langsung memegang Tonfa-nya.

Rowd hanya bisa diam dan menunduk, tapi dia terkejut saat mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Riou dan akhirnya Rowd menyuruh pasukannya untuk menangkap Riou dan Jowy. Namun Jowy melepas borgolnya juga dan mereka berdua pergi ke tebing, Hisoka melepaskan mereka saja dan tak menangkapnya.

"Hisoka! kenapa kau melepasnya!" Luca marah kepada Hisoka dan menatap tajam Hisoka.

"Loyalitas-ku hanya untuk Ayahmu, bukan kepadamu. Biarkan saja mereka hidup. Aku membantumu karena ada sesuatu yang mengatakan bahwa aku memang harus ikut." Hisoka menjawab seperti itu.

Luca sangat marah dan menebas Hisoka, namun telat. Sebelum ketebas Hisoka sudah menghilang.

- TEBING -

"Riou!" Jowy menarik Riou.

"Huaahhhh!" Riou ketarik.

"Kau yakin ingin melompat? hah..hah.." kata Jowy sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Berjanjilah Kita akan bertemu lagi, dan disini tempatnya." Riou mengambil Pisau dan membuat sebuah garis miring di batuan seperti \ dan Jowy /

Tak lama mereka berdua melompat, dan Rowd telat, tidak melihat Jowy dan Riou lagi.

- Mercenary Fortress -

"Heii...Heii... bangulah..." kata seseorang.

"Ukhh..." Riou sadar.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dengan penampilan serba biru. dia dijuluki Flik si Thunder.

"Viktor? bagaimana keadaannya?" kata Flik.

"Hmm, aku tidak tau Flik... sepertinya dia mulai sadar." Kata Viktor.

"Yaya... setidaknya kau harus menjaganya, atau suruh Pohl disini. Aku rasa dia pengintai dari Highland..."

"Heii heiii! kenapa selalu aku? huftt..."

Tidak lama berbincang, Flik langsung keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju kantor. lalu Viktor memangil Pohl dan menjaganya.

"Pohl, aku serahkan kepadamu." Viktor memberi kepercayaan kepada Pohl.

"Baik tuan Viktor!" Pohl memberi hormat lalu Viktor pun pergi.

'tok tok tok' terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

"Flik, kau didalam?" tanya Viktor.

"Ya, masuk saja beruang besar..." Flik menjawab dan terkekeh pelan.

Viktor masuk dengan wajah yang tidak jelas.

"Berhenti memanggil ku Beruang Besar." jawab Viktor.

"Hmm, lupakan saja... Menurutmu ada yang aneh tidak dengan anak itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa? aku rasa biasa saja."

"Dia mirip seperti Genkaku.."

"Kau benar, tapi mustahil... Karena anaknya berada di Kyaro..."

"Benar, apa kau menemukan sesuatu dari dia?"

"Tidak ada, hanya senjata Tonfa yang terbuat dari kayu. Dan sebuah bandana, aku meletakkannya disebelahnya."

Lama sekali mereka berbincang-bincang hingga malam tiba. Ada seorang anggota mereka masuk dan mengatakan bahwa ada penyusup. Viktor dan Flik langsung berlari menuju basement dan mengepung penyusup itu. Ternyata itu adalah Jowy dan dia bersama Riou.

"BERHENTI!" Kata Viktor.

'Ukhhh... Sial! ketahuan lagi!' pikir Jowy.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan dari ku?!" Riou bertanya dengan nada kuat

"Kami ingin mengintrogasi dirimu" jawab Flik.

"Tidak akan!" Riou mengambil Tonfanya dan dia berlari kearah Flik dan mencoba memukul Flik. Namun Flik mempunyai Refleks dan gerakan bagus, Flik langsung menghindar dan menarik Pedangnya lalu memukul pundak Riou dengan gagang pedangnya hingga pingsan dan Viktor langsung menahan Jowy. Lalu mereka berdua dibawa ke Kantor untuk di intrograsi.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. Chapter3: Meet Apple,Freyjadour,Murasame

**WELCOME TO MY FICTION**

**╠NOTIF╣**

**Maaf, jika FF saya kurang menarik,jelek,typo(s),ngak nyambung,dan sebagainya.**

**Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya saya membuat FF disini.**

**GENRE: Adventure,Family,Fantasy,Friendship,General,Myster y,Romance**

**RATED: T**

**LANGUAGE: Bahasa Indonesia**

**DISCLAIMER: KONAMI**

* * *

Chapter Sebelumnya: Riou dan Jowy terjun dari tebing yang tinggi untuk menyelamatkan diri dari pengejaran Rowd dan para pasukan Highland. Riou dan Jowy terpisah, Riou jatuh ke sebuah tempat bernama Mercenary Fortress dan Jowy di sebuah Desa kecil. Jowy sadar bahwa dia sudah di desa kecil itu dan dia tidak melihat Riou. Sedangkan Riou ditemukan oleh seseorang bernama Viktor dan temannya Flik. Pada malam hari, Jowy menyusup ke Mercenary Fortress dan membawa Riou keluar dari tempat itu, namun sayangnya dia dikepung oleh Flik dan Viktor tiba-tiba. So, Riou dan Jowy diintrogasi oleh Flik. Simak ceritanya yah minna! xD

* * *

"Hmm, jadi kalian berasal dari mana?" tanya Flik kepada Riou dan Jowy, namun Riou dan Jowy tidak menjawab melainkan mereka diam seperti patung dan berkeringat dingin. Terutama Jowy.

"Hei! Jawab pertanyaannya!" Bentak Viktor kepada Riou dan Jowy.

"Pertanyaan kalian hanyalah sampah!" bantah Riou, Jowy melihat Riou berkata seperti itu dan Jowy menginjak kaki Riou.

"Ouch!" Riou kesakitan

"Ehhh...ummm...mmm...ahh iya, kami dari desa Kyaro, Bolehkah kami pulang?" jawab Jowy langsung.

'Sudah kuduga, hmmm.' pikir Flik. "Jadi kenapa kalian bisa terdampar kemari?" tanya Flik lagi. Jowy tidak bisa menjawab, karena dia tidak mau memberitahu kepada orang lain kecuali Nanami. Namun lain cerita, Riou menceritakan semuanya dan Jowy sangat terkejut melihat Riou. Jowy akhirnya juga menceritakan semuanya dan pada akhirnya. Jowy dan Riou selesai di introgasi dan bebas mau pergi kemana saja. Dan pada akhirnya Riou dan Jowy memohon kepada Flik dan Viktor untuk membantu mereka berdua. Namun mereka harus menjalankan syarat yang susah, menemukan seorang strategi. Mulai dari situlah Riou dan Jowy mencari seorang strategi dan mereka pergi ke sebuah Desa Kecil tempat Jowy terdampar. di perjalanan mereka bercerita.

"Riou?" Jowy memangil Riou

"Hmm? ya, ada apa?" Jawab Riou

"Apa Nanami merindukan kita?"

"Hei, tentu saja Iya. Dan aku harap aku tak disiksa dia lagi."

"Haha! aku ingat seali dulu waktu kau disiksa habis-habisan olehnya" Jowy tertawa keras dan Riou akhirnya menjitak Jowy.

"Itu sakit..." Kata Jowy sambil memegang kepalanya yang dijitak

"Haha! rasakan itu!" Tidak lama mereka berbicara. Mereka akhirnya tiba di sebuah Desa Kecil. Namun yang ada Hanyalah tanah kosong dan bekas rumah yang terbakar.

"Jowy? apa kau yakin ini desanya?" tanya Riou

"Oh tidak! Pilika!" Jowy mengabaikan Riou dan berlari masuk ke desa dan mencari seseorang. Riou heran, sehingga Riou pun mengikuti Jowy yang berlari kesana kemari mencari seseorang dan akhirnya ketemu disebuah Kuil.

"Pilika!" Jowy berlari kearah anak yang bernama Pilika itu lalu memeluknya.

"Pilika apa kau baik-baik saja? apa yang terjadi? katakanlah kepada Paman Jowy, dimana Ayah dan Ibumu? dan Dimana semua orang berada?" Tanya Jowy dengan nada terengah-engah karena cape berlari kesana kemari.

"Huaa! Hu...Huaaa!" Pilika memeluk Jowy dan menangis.

"Jowy, sebaiknya biarkan saja dulu dia tenang untuk sementara, ayo kita keluar. Aku mulai tak enak dengan Kuil ini." Kata Riou sambil berjalan keluar. "Ehmm, baiklah." jawab Jowy sambil mengikut Riou dari belakang.

"Hallo? apa ada orang?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara wanita dan pria.

"Jowy, bersiaplah!" Riou langsung mengambil Tonfanya dan bersiaga.

"I..Iya Riou!" Jowy pun juga bersiap dan Pilika berada dibelakang Jowy. Riou dan Jowy bersiaga, Jowy terlihat ketakutan dan berkeringat dingin tapi Riou berbeda dengan Jowy, malah dia bersemangat dan dia tidak bernah berkeringat dingin seperti Jowy. Tidak lama setelah itu, terlihat 3 orang dari jauh sedang menuju ke arah Riou dan Jowy. "Jowy! kau tunggu disini dan jaga Pillika!" kata Riou dan Riou langsung menghampiri ke-3 orang itu dan ingin menyerangnya. Setelah Riou sampai didepan orang itu. Mereka yang bertiga itu ternyata adalah Freyjadour,Murasame,dan Apple.

"Rasakan ini!" Riou mencoba memukul Freyjadour. Namun Freyjadour memiliki refleks yang bagus, sehingga membuat Riou kewalahan.

"Berhenti!" Apple berteriak, lalu Freyjadour dan Riou berhenti berkelahi dan mendengarkan perkataan Apple.

"Uhmm.. Maaf, kami akan memperkenalkan diri dahulu. Nama saya adalah Apple.. Saya datang kemari untuk mencari Viktor dan Flik. Lalu mereka berdua ini adalah Freyjadour dan Murasame" Apple memberi tahu namanya dan memperkenalkan diri nya,Freyjadour,dan Murasame kepada Riou

"Kemampuanmu boleh juga teman, boleh aku tau umurmu?" tanya Freyjadour

"14 tahun." jawab Riou

"Haa? ternyata kita sebaya teman" Freyjadour terkejut lalu tersenyum

"Salam kenal tuan..." Murasame membungkuk dan memberi hormat.

"hee? hehe, tidak perlu begitu." Riou sedikit malu. Jowy menghampiri Riou dan Riou memberi tahu siapa mereka itu dan apa kemauan mereka, ternyata mereka orang baik. Setelah sekian lama mereka berbincang dan malam hari hampir tiba. Mereka pergi ke Merchenary Fortress segera...

-To Be Continued-


End file.
